memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skin of Evil
Podczas misji ratunkowej załogi wahadłowca rozbitego na nieznanej planecie, grupa wypadowa musi zmierzyć się z okrutną istotą, która nie zawaha się udowodnić skali swojej bezduszności. Podsumowanie Prolog Enterprise-D przemierza sektor Zed Lapis, w którym ma przechwycić wahadłowiec numer 13 wiozący doradcę Deannę Troi wracającą z konferencji. Ze względu na trwającą właśnie konserwację kryształów dilitu w maszynowni, statek porusza się jedynie przy pomocy silników impulsowych. Podporucznik Worf raportuje o braku statków w promieniu trzech lat świetlnych, po czym rozpoczyna z porucznik Natashą Yar rozmowę o rozpoczynającym się za trzy dni turnieju sztuk walki. Na pytanie, czy jest przygotowana, Tasha prosi Klingona o przećwiczenie z nią dźwigni Mishiyama. Gdy Worf dowiaduje się, że pierwszym przeciwnikiem kobiety będzie oficer naukowy Swenson, zapewnia ją, że łatwo go pokona. Podporucznik przyznaje się też do postawienia na Tashę jako faworytkę w całych zawodach. thumb|200px|Załoga mostka z góry Podporucznik Geordi La Forge informuje, że drogi Enterprise i wahadłowca skrzyżują się za około godzinę i dziesięć minut. Wówczas Worf rejestruje wezwanie o pomoc z wahadłowca. Kierujący nim porucznik Prieto donosi o awarii systemów i braku możliwości zarówno określenia ich pozycji, jak i sterowania promem. Kapitan Picard dopytuje w maszynowni o możliwość uruchomienia napędu warp, by jak najszybciej pomóc oficerom. Komandor porucznik Lynch oznajmia jednak, że jako że właśnie kalibruje kryształy dilitu, napęd będzie dostępny dopiero za około 20 minut. Kapitan prosi go o pośpiech. Tymczasem wahadłowiec niebezpiecznie zbliża się do niezamieszkałej planety Vagra II. Gdy Lynchowi pozostają nadal trzy minuty do ukończenia kalibracji kryształów, prom wpada już w pole grawitacyjne planety. Akt I W maszynowni Lynch szybko kończy rekalibrację dilitu, pomijając ostatnią próbę i listę kontrolną zalecaną przez komputer. Inżynier informuje kapitana o dostępności minimalnej prędkości warp, Picard rozkazuje jednak obrać kurs na Vagrę II z prędkością warp 8. thumb|200px|Rozbity wahadłowiec doradcy Troi Podczas gdy Enterprise lokuje się na orbicie, komandor porucznik Data zauważa brak sygnału alarmowego z wahadłowca. Android wskazuje też na brak form życia oraz roślinności na Vagrze II, mimo atmosfery sprzyjającej ludziom. Wówczas Worfowi udaje się namierzyć rozbity prom pod stertą głazów. Choć czujniki wykrywają słabe ślady życia, z niewiadomych przyczyn nie jest możliwe dokładne zlokalizowanie rozbitków ani ich teleportacja na pokład. Picard podejmuje zatem decyzję o wysłaniu grupy wypadowej na powierzchnię. Do komandora Rikera, Daty i Tashy zmierzających do transportera nr 4 ma dołączyć również doktor Beverly Crusher. Grupa wypadowa teleportuje się w niedalekiej odległości od rozbitego wahadłowca, oficerów dzieli jednak od niego duża, czarna kałuża przypominającą wyciek ropy. Dla bezpieczeństwa porucznik Yar zaleca obejście substancji z prawej strony, by nie wchodzić z nią w kontakt. Kałuża zdaje się jednak podążać za nimi, nieustannie blokując przejście. Komandor Riker donosi kapitanowi o tej specyficznej przeszkodzie, a następnie prosi Datę o analizę. Trikorder nie rejestruje żadnych organów wewnętrznych, śladów inteligencji ani szkieletu czy mięśni uzasadniających umiejętność poruszania się substancji. Zniecierpliwiona doktor Crusher szykuje się do przeskoczenia kałuży w węższym miejscu, Riker ją jednak powstrzymuje. Nagle, gdy poproszony o postawienie hipotezy Data stwierdza możliwość scharakteryzowania wycieku jako formy życia, substancja przyznaje mu rację, zwracając się do androida per “metalowa puszka”. Z kałuży powoli wyłania się wówczas czarna, poniekąd człekokształtna postać. Akt II Informowany na bieżąco przy zachowaniu otwartego kanału komunikacyjnego kapitan Picard ostrzega komandora Rikera, że obecność istoty przy wahadłowcu nie może być przypadkowa. Riker przedstawia się postaci identyfikującej się jako Armus, po czym prosi o dojście do rozbitego statku w celu uratowania członków załogi. Na pytanie o powód ratunku, komandor oznajmia, że każde życie jest ważne, z czym istota się nie zgadza. Gdy Armus każe im odejść, porucznik Yar odmawia opuszczenia planety bez pasażerów wahadłowca. Zapewniając istotę o braku złych intencji, kobieta zmierza w stronę rozbitego promu, Armus jednak odrzuca ją na odległość kilkunastu metrów. W reakcji na ten atak, Riker i Data strzelają do niego z fazerów, lecz obcy zdaje się tylko czerpać więcej energii z broni. Oficerowie podbiegają do nieprzytomnej Tashy, jednocześnie zdając raport kapitanowi. Gdy Beverly oznajmia, że kobieta nie żyje, Picard zarządza natychmiastową teleportację grupy na pokład, ogłasza żółty alarm i udaje się na spotkanie oficerów. thumb|200px|Próby zranienia Armusa Na Enterprise Tasha czym prędzej zabrana jest do ambulatorium, gdzie doktor Crusher wraz z dwoma asystentami dokłada wszelkich starań, by ją przywrócić do życia. Po kilku desperackich próbach Beverly informuje zgromadzonych w sali Picarda, Rikera oraz Datę o definitywnej śmierci porucznik Yar na skutek nieodwracalnych uszkodzeń synaps. Tymczasem na planecie Armus, z powrotem w formie kałuży, otacza wahadłowiec i podejmuje rozmowę z uwięzioną w środku doradcą Troi, przekonując ją, że przyjaciele już po nią nie wrócą. Obcy próbuje wyprowadzić kobietę z równowagi, informując, że zabił jedną z jej znajomych, bo taką miał ochotę, dla przyjemności. Deanna przyznaje, że czuła tę śmierć, wie też jednak, że Armus wcale nie odczuł satysfakcji podczas mordu. Gdy ten droczy się, twierdząc, że śmierć była zbyt prosta, doradca prosi go o zostawienie załogi w spokoju, jako że i tak nie uda mu się ich złamać. Armus nie ma zamiaru się jednak poddać. Na Enterprise Riker, Data, Beverly i Geordi, bardzo rozemocjonowani, komentują w sali obserwacyjnej brutalność i bezsensowność śmierci Tashy. Kapitan prosi jednak o skupienie na misji, zapewniając, że będą mieli później czas na emocje. Po mianowaniu podporucznika Worfa nowym szefem ochrony, Picard dopytuje o oznaki życia z wahadłowca. Doktor Crusher potwierdza zmienność ich odczytów, Data dodaje zaś, że Armus wytwarza specyficzne pole siłowe, które zakłóca działanie czujników, komunikatorów oraz transportera, przez co załoga uzależniona jest od jego woli. Wnioskując, że istota nie bez powodu nie zabiła wszystkich członków grupy wypadowej, Riker planuje ponowne zejście na powierzchnię. Do zwiadu zgłasza się Geordi, sugerując użyteczność VISORa przy badaniu wzrokowym Armusa. Komandor proponuje też dołączenie Worfowi, ten jednak, wobec braku konieczności bezpośredniej walki ze stworzeniem, woli pomóc zza konsoli taktycznej. Akt III Gdy Riker, Data, Beverly i Geordi wracają na Vagrę II, Armus leży rozpostarty na wahadłowcu. Obcy oznajmia zamkniętej w środku Deannie, że jej koledzy o dziwo wrócili, sugerując, że musi ona być wyjątkowa. Doradca wyczuwa wówczas, że ktoś kiedyś musiał porzucić Armusa, o co go dopytuje. Ten jednak odmawia rozmowy na ten temat, po czym wraca do grupy wypadowej. Tymczasem na Enterprise Worf i Wesley Crusher zauważają wahania w energii Armusa. Jako że pole siłowe wytwarzane przez istotę uległo osłabieniu, gdy przykrywała prom, kapitan Picard każe Worfowi i Wesleyowi śledzić zmiany pod kątem okazji do przetransportowania rozbitków na pokład. Na planecie Armus mówi oficerom, że Deanna przewidziała ich powrót, poniekąd informując ich w ten sposób o jej zdrowiu. Podczas gdy Geordi analizuje przeciwnika wzrokowo, Riker proponuje negocjacje ceny za uwolnienie pasażerów wahadłowca, obcy sugeruje jednak brak zainteresowania jakąkolwiek ofertą. Wówczas doktor Crusher stara się przekonać go o konieczności opatrzenia rannych kolegów, na co Armus każe jej powiedzieć “proszę”. W odpowiedzi na jej prośbę istota pozwala na przejście do wahadłowca, by po chwili nagle zmienić zdanie i ograniczyć kontakt z Troi do komunikacji głosowej. Beverly dopytuje zatem Deannę o zdrowie, komandor Riker nalega jednak na możliwość udania się do promu. Armus uznaje ich za niewdzięcznych, pozbawia też Datę fazera i trikordera, Geordiego zaś VISORa, uznając przyrządy za bezużyteczne, jako że nie potrafią sklasyfikować go jako istoty żywej. Gdy La Forge pada na kolana w poszukiwaniu VISORa, Data schyla się, by mu go podać, czego Armus każe mu nie robić. Android początkowo ignoruje zalecenie, powstrzymuje go jednak komandor Riker. Data podpowiada zatem Geordiemu kierunek, w którym powinien szukać VISORa, na co Armus przesuwa instrument dalej. Spytany, czemu dalej nie pomaga koledze, android oznajmia, że nie pozwoli istocie bawić się kosztem Geordiego. Armus traci wówczas zainteresowanie i wraca do doradcy Troi, pozwalając Dacie podać VISOR La Forge'owi. thumb|200px|Armus wciąga Rikera Rozmawiając z Deanną, Armus wyjawia, że jest samotny odkąd “olśniewająco piękne” istoty zostawiły go na tej planecie. Okazuje się, że mieszkańcy Vagry II opracowali sposób na pozbycie się z ciała i umysłu wszystkiego, co złe, skąd też powstał Armus. Gdy doradca lituje się nad obcym, ten wścieka się za okazany mu żal. Schodząc z wahadłowca, Armus, w formie kałuży, wciąga do siebie komandora Rikera. Słysząc o tym, kapitan Picard zleca powrót grupy na pokład, obcy zapewnia jednak o śmierci Rikera i osób w wahadłowcu, jeśli ktokolwiek teleportuje się na Enterprise. Data, Geordi i Beverly z przerażeniem obserwują wyłaniającą się na chwilę z mazi głowę komandora z dramatycznym krzykiem wyrysowanym na twarzy. Akt IV Na Enterprise Worfowi i Wesleyowi udało się zauważyć pewną prawidłowość w poziomie energii Armusa - był on najwyższy, gdy obcy uśmiercił porucznik Yar oraz wciągnął komandora Rikera, najniższy zaś, gdy zajmował się wahadłowcem. Podejrzewając, że ma to związek z działaniami podejmowanymi przez doradcę Troi, Picard postanawia porozmawiać z nią na planecie. Przekazując dowodzenie nowemu szefowi ochrony, kapitan teleportuje się zatem na Vagrę II. thumb|200px|Data pod kontrolą Armusa Tymczasem Armus ponownie otacza wahadłowiec, nękając Deannę groźbami względem Rikera. Doradca błaga go o uwolnienie komandora i reszty grupy wypadowej, oferując siebie w zamian. Zainteresowany przybyciem nowej osoby na planetę, Armus zostawia ją jednak i przechodzi do kapitana Picarda, Daty, Geordiego i doktor Crusher. Kapitan pyta Datę, czy komandor Riker nadal żyje, na co android snuje przypuszczenia, że zabijanie nie stanowi już wystarczającej rozrywki dla obcego. Armus nie zaprzecza ani nie potwierdza tej informacji, przechodzi natomiast do pytań w stronę Picarda, żądając, by ten go rozbawił. Gdy kapitan odmawia, obcy przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem Daty i mierzy po kolei z fazera w doktor Crusher, kapitana, Geordiego i samego Datę. Armus każe najpierw Dacie, a potem Beverly, wybierać, który z nich ma zginąć; jako że oficerowie nie dają się jednak wciągnąć w zabawę, obcy przestaje kontrolować androida. Data stwierdza wówczas brak jakichkolwiek dobrych cech u istoty oraz konieczność jej zniszczenia, kapitan Picard oznajmia jednak koniec rozmów z Armusem. Gdy ten grozi śmiercią załogi, kapitan mówi, że nie dopuści do dalszych zabaw ich kosztem. Grupa wypadowa szykuje się zatem do powrotu na pokład przy słownych próbach zatrzymania ich przez obcego. Na żądanie zobaczenia się z uwięzionymi oficerami ze strony Picarda, Armus wypuszcza ostatecznie komandora Rikera. Akt V Po zweryfikowaniu dobrego stanu zdrowia Rikera, Picard, idąc za ciosem, domaga się zobaczenia rozbitków w wahadłowcu. Gdy Armus odmawia, kapitan każe reszcie grupy wypadowej wracać na pokład. Sam na sam z Picardem, obcy żąda możliwości opuszczenia planety w zamian za życie załogi. Kapitan potwierdza, że posiada ku temu środki, chce jednak najpierw porozmawiać z Deanną. Armus przenosi go zatem do wahadłowca, gdzie doradca Troi dzieli się informacją o pustce i złości kipiącej w istocie po tym, jak odrzucono i pozostawiono ją na Vagrze II na pastwę losu. Picard widzi w tym potencjał do przechytrzenia Armusa - gdy ten teleportuje go z powrotem poza prom, kapitan dopytuje, czy obcy ma zamiar odszukać tych, którzy go opuścili. Armus złości się, słysząc, że jego przeszłość wyszła na jaw, zabrania też Picardowi okazywać mu współczucie z powodu długiej samotności, które określa jako odpychające. Próbując zmienić temat, Armus przedstawia się jako wcielenie zła, kapitan jednak nadal drąży kwestię bólu, jaki obcy musi czuć. W końcu Picard oznajmia, że nigdzie nie zabierze Armusa, jako że największym błędem byłoby poddanie się jego woli, bez walki. Gdy ten grozi śmiercią całej załogi, kapitan uświadamia mu, że nawet jeśli wszystkich pozabija, nadal pozostanie na Vagrze II, nieśmiertelny i samotny. Myśl ta na tyle rozwściecza Armusa, że poziom jego energii spada poniżej wyznaczonego przez Worfa punktu 2,6,205, co umożliwia bezpieczną teleportację kapitana i rozbitków na Enterprise. thumb|200px|Pogrzeb Tashy Po powrocie na pokład Picard rozkazuje zniszczenie wahadłowca, by uniemożliwić Armusowi ewentualne przejęcie nad nim kontroli i opuszczenie planety, oznacza również Vagrę II zakazem zbliżania się. Po dopełnieniu tych formalności, Picard, Riker, Data, Geordi, Worf, Deanna, Beverly i Wesley gromadzą się na zielonym wzgórzu w holodeku, by uczcić pamięć Natashy Yar. Kapitan mówi parę słów wstępu, po czym uruchamia hologram nagrany przez Tashę przed śmiercią, w ramach którego porucznik przekazuje wyrazy uznania względem każdej osoby zgromadzonej na uroczystości. Gdy nagranie się kończy, wszyscy oprócz Daty i Picarda opuszczają w ciszy holodek. Data pyta kapitana, czy źle zrozumiał cel spotkania, jako że nie myśli o Tashy, lecz o pustce, jaką czuje po jej odejściu. Picard potwierdza jednak, że jego reakcja jest prawidłowa. Pamiętne cytaty "Mogę ich zabić." "Owszem, możesz. Ale tylko ja mogę im rozkazywać. Zrobią to, co im powiem." :- Armus i Picard o uwięzionych na Vagrze II członkach załogi "Wy, ludzie, jesteście słabi." "Ale nasz duch jest niezłomny." :- Armus i Picard o naturze ludzkiej "Cel tego spotkania nie jest dla mnie do końca jasny." "Dlaczego?" "Nie myślę o Tashy, tylko o sobie. Myślę sobie, że bez niej będzie pusto. Czy umknął mi gdzieś sens?" "Nie, Data. Zrozumiałeś bardzo dobrze." :- Data i Picard o pogrzebie Tashy Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja * W pierwotnej wersji scenariusza odcinek nosił tytuł "Całun" - tak, jak nazywać miał się Armus. Podczas sceny pożegnania z Tashą w holodeku komandor Riker miał nadal mieć na twarzy elementy "Całunu".http://www.st-minutiae.com/resources/scripts/122.txt * Pomysł śmierci Tashy Yar był bezpośrednim wynikiem decyzji Denise Crosby o opuszczeniu ekipy Star Treka. Aktorka zdążyła na tyle zżyć się z resztą członków obsady, że podczas sceny pożegnalnej w holodeku reakcja Deanny nie była tak właściwie wyrazem gry aktorskiej Mariny Sirtis, lecz jej szczerą reakcją na odejście Denise (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion). * Mimo ówczesnych chęci opuszczenia Star Treka, Denise Crosby postanowiła powrócić na kilka dodatkowych odcinków w kolejnych sezonach serialu, w których wcieliła się w Tashę z alternatywnej rzeczywistości oraz w swoją córkę. * Jest to ostatni odcinek pierwszego sezonu, w którym występuje Wesley Crusher. * Czarną maź stworzono poprzez zmieszanie metylocelulozy z tuszem do drukarki. Mimo iż mieszanina miała być nietoksyczna, strój uszyty dla aktora grającego Armusa rozchodził się w szwach po każdym dniu kręcenia w niej scen. Co ciekawe, Jonathan Frakes zdecydował się samodzielnie wykonać scenę pochłonięcia Rikera przez obcego, co spotkało się z podziwem połączonym ze zdziwieniem ze strony LeVara Burtona ("Frakes, ja bym tego w życiu nie zrobił!") (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation 365). Fabuła * Jest to pierwszy odcinek Star Treka, w którym jeden z głównych bohaterów umiera i nie zostaje później przywrócony do życia. * Mimo że postać Tashy została uśmiercona, nazwisko Denise Crosby pozostanie w napisach wyświetlanych na początku odcinków do końca pierwszego sezonu. * W odcinku tym Armus określa Datę jako "metalową puszkę", maszynę stanowiącą jedynie narzędzie używane przez ludzi. Wątek nierównego traktowania androida będzie ciągnął się aż do odcinka "Miara człowieczeństwa" drugiego sezonu, podczas którego będą się ważyć losy Daty jako niezależnej formy życia. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2364 rok, XXIV wiek Kartografia : Vagra II, Zed Lapis Gatunki : Armus, ludzie, Klingoni Statki kosmiczne : Enterprise-D Pozostałe : holodek Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako podporucznik Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako porucznik Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako doktor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako doradca Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada *Mart McChesney jako Armus |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG